User talk:LegendAqua
23:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hey and welcome to my talkpage...There are a few rules in my talkpage *No bullying, no swearing, no cursing, no...... well you get the idea *Be polite.... *Use talk bubbles, but if you don't have one you can leave with a Sig *Don't be annoying *If i have done something unorthodox please be gentle on me, i have made a lot of edits on this wiki but i'm still a rookie in many ways..... Thank you for your attention..... }} 09:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=For answering "The Puzzling Aqua" somewhere else look here}} LegendAqua's Quick Talk Bubbles...No touchy!! thanks to User:Xion Auora732 I'll need this for quick and easy talk to others so as the title said (NO TOUCHY!!!!!) O RLY Re:Holla! }|herc=Hi LegendAqua. Cool you like KH and FF too and wow, you must be like the third User from NZ now that I know of. What else do you like? I'm also into Assassin's Creed, God of War and Uncharted as well.}} Cool here's mine . I finshed The 3rd Birthday. I liked it until it got to the final cutscene in the church when it decides to mess with your head in many different ways.--Axeken 11:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) HELLO LEGEND AQUA.YOU GET SILVER.YOU ANSWER FOUR QUESTIONS RIGHT.I HAVE WON VANITAS LINGERINGSymbol - Heart4.pngAnastasislegendSymbol - Heart4.png 11:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. The main reason I got 3rd Birthday was for the Aya Brea costume for Lightning in Dissidia 012. It make Light look sorta hot for once.--Axeken 11:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Probaly Aya with Light's costume as she is naturally more attractive than Light. DYK that Nomura reckons that Lightning is one of his best characters he's ever designs and loves her. He wanted to put her in the original Dissidia even before FFXIII was even out.--Axeken 11:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) your award Symbol - Heart4.pngAnastasislegendSymbol - Heart4.png 11:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) That is IF Verses and Type-0 comes out. Verses may never be released at this rate and Type-0 may never come to Western Countries due to "The PSP not being popular in the west." Kinda annoying but oh well. Another game that may never come, THE ALMIGHTY FINAL FANTASY VII REMAKE (said with loud, belowing voice.) Personal question, do you want BbS, KHI, Re:CoM and KHII to get a HD remake for PS3 before KHIII releases? I do mainly for Re:CoM as PAL Regions never got it (Dawn Square). --Axeken 11:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Is it any good. I haven't seen it.--Axeken 12:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Well LA, sorry to be a party-pooper but I am ready for bed now. I'm not a stay a late sorta person and i've got school in the morning. It has been a pleasure chating with you and I would like to chat again sometime but for now, good night. :( Axeken 12:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LA! And yeah i'm working on that quiz right now! 07:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Er, you didn't give me a question for number 14... 07:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, now i'm just damn confused O_O 08:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh wait, I got it. Had to read over the rules again XD Can I please have a hint for question 3? 08:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Garrr, well can you answer a question then? For question 7 do I have to list all the voice actors, or just the main one? 08:12, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :18! *Cheers loudly* What ones did I get wrong? 08:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sweet! Well, gotta go now. Bye! 08:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Sig Looks great! Did you already see my new one? I'm using it now :) 09:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Lookie here. I made a new sig. 09:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It definitly does... I'm working on a new sig now. Wanna see it when it's done? This is it. 09:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) How much sigs do you have? 09:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm now making my 5th and final sig. 09:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) This is it. (I love making those things ^^) 09:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done! 09:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you know why all the written text on my talk page is now blue? 09:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't really matter of course. Just not a color for my talk page. 09:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oops... That's a little mistake in your sig, I think. 09:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you change anything else than the links? 09:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) } |text= } }} Here you have a little present. Have fun with it! 10:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ...I was right... Thank you :D :D :D :D 17:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) FMA File:MustangTBS2.png --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I've been wondering... which one are you watching? FMA? or FMA Brotherhood?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 21:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, IMO, Brotherhood is better. They are not connected, however, so it doesnt matter which one you watch first :P Also, why dont you make the TBS smaller?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 22:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Party! Yay! I've always wanted to watch FMA, but alas, I don't have it..... someday. *FR looks wistfully into the distance* 00:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Trials of Legend Stupid thing >_> The IRC closed on me again without me realising >_< I so need to wipe this computers hard drive.... 11:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does ¬¬ 11:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Character infoboxes 18:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC)}} Sorry, sorry sorry! Sorry, your message totally slipped my mind! Anyway, Claymore is awesome, albiet short, so I hope you like it! And I'd prefer if you worked more on one of the projects you are already signed up for, before you start work on something else, okay? That being said, feel free to help out with the music project from time to time, if you feel like it (the same way I sometimes work on the character project)! 01:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, I know this contradicts the okay you got from Soxra, but we try to make sure that articles are only linked once in an article, so adding links in the infobox usually adds an extra link (as it's usually already linked in the intro). However, if the game isn't linked in the intro, then you can add the link in the infobox, okay? Oh, and if you add in the links there, make sure to remove any other double links (I just saw the Alice page, and there are heaps of triple links D:). 01:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright! And I suppose if you're not a fan of gore, then Claymore probably isn't for you. ;) Wow, has it been a week already? Gosh, that's so fast! 01:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ooo, I'm excited! And don't remove the thing about Hayner! He appears in the secret ending of BBSFM, at the Old Mansion of Twilight Town. 01:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. And you're still doing the double linking, though. If it's already linked in the intro, don't link it in the infobox. :D 01:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU PUT ME AGAINST DE???? You are so determined to make me fight hard in this battle, arent you? :P Anyway, what do you have in mind for the mini posters? Do you want the same backdrop as the main banner, or do you want me to do something different? 01:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking a banner for each battle. Something like this: http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/6730/unled1copytm.png? 02:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course I'll add them up. Do you have any problems with the draft I just showed you? I'll make them all the same, just switching out the names etc. 02:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Before I start making the rest and putting them up, how is this: http://img853.imageshack.us/img853/1874/clcvsrnbanner.png? 03:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the wait, but I'm done now. Are they okay? 05:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like 'em! 08:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) And then there were eight... 00:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Hey LA! I'm so excited about the next round of the QAA. Is there anyway I can help set up the next round?}} 00:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Ok! How big do you want my image?EDIT:200px got it. Also you should probably put the full names down. It makes look more official you know what I mean? Also, I can remove that white background on CLC's avatar if you want.EDIT2:ok...removed background, resized image, added battle...should I put some more descriptive battle quotes down?}} No big Eh no biggy kk will do if I hav it in my mind any time soon. 00:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it now ^_^ I'll do it now 08:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) And done... check the QAA page out 08:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Trials of Legend Hey LA, sure it's been a while, and i think i'm gonna off for a while, oh about your trial, If i already did one of them i'm just put my Signature on your trialpage, right ? 10:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Riddles from Darkness Hi Hi, the riddles seem fun, can you ask to have them or are there competitions or what?Chihuahuaboy 20:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks! Just Wanted to know! If anything I would like to join As soon as Availible! Thanks! (Why am I putting exclimation points at the end of all my sentences?!) Chihuahuaboy 22:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! BAM!! Well, I'm prepared for that....I think. 10:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes. And that makes me very nervous, because I think DE could really take that out (the fact that we tied was a HUGE surprise). 10:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops... Thanks for saying that ^^ 11:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I counted again and I came to 8... 12:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I like the layout of your walkthroughs and I lie how you write your walkthroughs, you know with the boss templates. BTW, did you finish the Unknown off once? 12:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought Terra was the easiest, because of his strength, Ventus was very diffcult, but Aqua was the hardest. 12:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding me!... and sorry for the late reply.Chihuahuaboy 16:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that was fast... -_- <--- not pleased face. Of course it is. I thought that QA is every month and then PA is only september. BTW, what did choosing avatars have to do with this? Userboxes TBS Yes. No one can use it without your permission. why do you ask? 04:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, you cannot force them to not use them if they want to. Is unfortunately not your property. Especially since it wasnt actually made by you. of couser, you can be kind and ask for them not to use it, and surely they will agree, but officially? You cannot stop nobody from using your TBS. Have I made myself clear? This do not apply to user images, however. Still, good job in marking it for deletetion, if it was already here.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 09:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok OK See ya there 09:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Where? 12:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd let them as long as they don't vandalize 12:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) can you... can you join the chat today Rumours? }|herc=G'day LA. Yeah Type-0 is really cool but I just hope we get it in the West. Anyway about KHIII and Verses, I am pretty sure Nomura Confirmed that in older interviews that the Gameplay will be similar in KHIII and FF Verses XIII.}} No, I only played it once because I have a ton of other games to buy and finish like FFII, FFIV: After Years, FF5-6, FF8-13 & 10-2, God of War Series, Assassin's Creed Series, Uncharted Seires (Even though I don't own any... Yet) and the Dissidia Seires. So I'm a bit filled up with games at the moment.--Axeken 10:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I Rented XIII then bought it then accidtly deleted my whole PS3 and I dropped XIII's disc and now it doesn't play well. I am trying to get into my games but I work from 5pm-7pm four times a week and I've got school and trying to shuffle those three and my real and internet social life is a bit too tricky. As to those pages I've seen them now. Good work on the parodies, made my lol. As to the ''The Quizzling Aqua Arena I'm not really into those voting things.--Axeken 10:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) That's alright. One question about 3rd Birthday: Are all the Cutscence CGI? Because they don't seem to change yet they look like CGI scenes from FFXII.--Axeken 11:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) CGI stands for Computer Gengerated Images. They are usually used in FMV (Full Motion Vidoes). What do you know, everybody learns something everyday, I learned that most of the 3rd Birthday cutscenes were CGI and you learnt what CGI is. An example would be at the start and end of KHI & KHII were the graphics are way better than the in-game graphics.--Axeken 11:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I just realised i've been rude, would you like the Type-0 demo?--Axeken 11:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You don't need a PSN account, just go to this site http://www.square-enix.co.jp/fabula/0/download/download.html (It's mainly in japanese) and click on to red button to download it. Then after the download, extract the files and put them onto your PSP in the Game Folder. Then it should work.--Axeken 11:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Let me know if you have any difficulties. Also the whole game in in japanese except for Names like Ace, Queen, ect. It might also might be useful to note that their is alot of blood for a FF Game.--Axeken 11:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Right o then. I'm off to bed. Nice chatting again. Ciao.--Axeken 11:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC) THRILLER! :D Famfrit?? I did see them. And I commented in the Creeper section. And I'm sure they'll let you! Hilarious and really good. 8-D But you should make them sorta hard. But not too hard. I had this idea for the Magic Pot summon. Stiltzkin would sell a Pot whose description is A mysterious pot perfect for storing Elixirs. If you didn't know, in FF Magic Pots usually have to be fed Elixirs in order to be damaged. Well I was thinking that the person would have to buy the pot and put an elixir in it. Then it'll transform into the Magic Pot and the person must fight it. So for the riddle it would be like: A magical pot that is perfect. Hiding on the shelves, the keeper didn't suspect a thing! or something like that. Think you can handle that? ^_- 23:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! And where'd you get a demo? Are you part of a gang that steals videogame demos then leaks them to rival companies? O_O Anyway, I'm largely ignoring XIII-2 and Type-0 because I'm DYING to get Versus!!!! 23:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Competition? Kurt Zisa }}} I thought it was good Here's my poem